MLP Short Stories
by The Playwright Brony
Summary: This is a series of randomly short stories about the MLP FIM universe. I hope you enjoy what I have for you. Please review


MLP Short Stories

#1: This Night Is For You

It was almost time for the moon to rise up. But unlike the other nights, this night was different.

"Tia? I don't think I can do this," The dark alicorn princess named Luna said. "Wh-what if I mess up."

The older princess named Celestia walked out to the balcony where her younger is, staring at the sky. The sun was coming down and waiting for the moon to show its face.

"You wont mess up," she says. "I know you my sister."

"But its been so long," Luna Said. "I don't even know if I can lift the moon. I haven't done it in a while."

The elderly princess turned to her younger sister and she turned to her.

"Luna, remember the first time you rose the moon?" Celestia asked. "What did I told you to do?"

It took Luna a minute to answer.

"You told me to close my eyes and concentrate, once you feel that you ready, let go."

"Good," Celestia said. "as long as you remember that, you'll be fine."

"Why bother?" Luna replied sadly. "Nopony will lok at my night, they never do, they'll just sleep the night away, like they always do."

Celestia looked at her sister who was looking down. She noticed Luna's ultimate sadness. Although she is no longer nightmare moon but she still is touchy about the fact that everypony would sleep would sleep every night every time Luna would raise the moon back then. She too felt sadness whenever she would raise the moon. But here lately, thanks due to technology, ponies began to stay up, allowing them to witness the nights. They found reasons to stay up like nightmare night, dinners, sleepovers, sports, rock concerts, and so many more that kept ponies up. Celestia knew this and wanted to tell Luna, but she felt that if she can get her sister to raise the moon, she will see how society has changed.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Celestia said sarcastically.

Luna's ears perked up as she raised her head.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?"

"I don't know." Celestia said, jokingly. "Why don't you find out."

Luna, not really understanding her sister, went to the edge of the balcony. She saw her moon in her mind and starts to raise it. Blue aura surrounded her horn as she as the image of a big, white circle started slowly moving to its place. She was having some trouble getting it there but that is expected for somepony who spent a thousand years of her life on the moon. Once the moon was in place, Luna let go, panting. Luna's night was beautiful. Every star was out, the night sky had different shades of blue, and the moon was as bright as the sun. Celestia noticed this and was left speechless. It was the most beautiful night her sister has ever pulled off, let alone what Celestia herself was able to do. She was about to say something until a gaud called her and told her that Shining Armor, captain of Celestia's royal guard, needed to see her. Celestia hesitated at first, but she was told that it was very urgent, so she left Luna looking at her work.

Luna looked at the streets of Canterlot. She searched everywhere for ponies who were looking at the sky. Unfortunately, the only ponies she saw, were the ones that were walking into their homes and not even thinking about looking up.

"_Nopony_." Luna thought. "_Typical_."

She made this night for one reason. To show her sister that she can pull off stunning and beautiful nights so that everypony can see it and be amazed at it. She always wanted Celestia to at least say good job to her. There were plenty of times where Celestia complimented her but never on her nights. She just wanted her to say this is the most beautiful night she has ever seen. At least her sister saw it. Or so she thought.

"Tia! Tia looked what I…"

She turned around and did not see her sister there. She froze as if someone had cast a freeze spell on her. _Not even Tia wanted to see it_. She thought, as tears started to fill the dark blue Princess's eyes. For the first time since she got back, she wanted to cry to heaven. She galloped into the castle, sobbing as she ran. She did not want to even talk to her sister. She just wanted to go to her room, and sob the depressing moment away. She went into her chamber, flopped down on the bed, curled up, and just started to cry. This was not what she wanted. She began to doubt that she had a purpose in life.

"What is the point of life if nopony doesn't want to see what you can do." She said softly.

Unknown to her, the streets of Canterlot were being flooded by ponies, wanting to gaze out at the night that was just made by her. Everypony was amazingly stunned at the night. They first thought that it was another one of Celestia's good looking nights, but then they realized how hard it was set up. That's when they realized that this wasn't Celestia, This was somepony else. Luna.

Celestia made it back to the balcony where she left with her sister.

"Sorry Luna, I had some urgent matters…." She started before she noticed that her sister was not there.

She looked down at the floor and saw a little puddle of tears. Her eyes went wide as she put the pieces together, that said what happened to her.

"Oh no," She said. "Luna!"

Before she went to talk to her, she saw everypony awing Luna's night. She saw workers, fathers, mothers, mares, stallions and ponies alike looking at the night and stunned at the magnificent night. Even fillies who were asleep were looking out their winkow. Celestia the realized that Luna needs to see this and fast before the moment is gone.

She ran in, looking for a door with a moon on it, showing that is Luna's door. Once she found it she was paralyzed by the noise of the princess of the night crying her sadness away. She opened the door with her forehoof and stepped inside. She looked to the left and saw her sister, her mane was messy, her coat was wet and her crown was on the floor. She walked over to the bed, careful not to disturb her little sister.

"Luna?" Celestia asked softly.

No answer

"Luna?" She asked again.

No answer

"Luna!" She said again.

Still, no answer

"Luna, I know your awake, and I'm sorry I wasent out there. I had some business to attend to."

It was then that Luna finally spoke.

"Its okay big sister, I understand."

"You do?" Celestia replied.

"Yeah," Luna answered. "but I don't know why. It always seemed to happened all the time. I put on a night and you have to be somewhere and you can't look at it."

"Luna, really I'm very s….." Celestia started to say until Luna inturupted her.

"Did you even look at it?" Luna said

Celestia was stunned. Not at the question, but at the fact that Luna had interrupted her. Luna and Celestia had always argued with each other when they were young but this was the first time one of them interrupted each other. Luna turned and stared at her sister's old, experienced eyes, while Celestia was forced to look at her sister's. Which was nothing but the bloodshot eyes that showed depression.

"Did you even look at my night before you ran off."

It took Celestia a minute to respond to the question due to her looking at the terrible depressing eyes.

"W-w-well…..yes."

"What?" Luna replied.

"Y-yeah, I saw it and I like it. It the most amazing and magnificent night I've ever seen in the sky." Celestia replied

"(Sniff) r-really?" Luna asked.

"Of course." Celestia said, "listen, I don't know why I haven't told you this before, but you've always had beautiful nights, and never failed to do so. When you were gone, I had to raise the moon and the sun. When I had to start the night, I would try to copy what you did so I can feel better about you being away, like I never banished you. It was close, but it still wasn't the same. It still needed something. Something more, something that would stand out from the sky. For some reason, I couldn't finish the job that you seamed to do every time you raise the moon. It puzzled me Luna. You always made the breath taking nights that was my dream to create. And the fact that I couldn't replicate it made me more sadder that I was when I trapped you on that lonely moon. So in a way, I'm actually jealous of you as well as I am proud of you. Do you understand."

Luna layed there for a minute and thought about what her sister just said to her. It was the nicest things that she ever herd from her sister. The way she said it immediately got rid of the depression she have been having all her life. Her whole life, Luna had been trying to act like her older sister to make her sister proud of her. To get her to notice that she can make it in life as a princess. Now, she just found out that she had been doing it all along. Plus to find out that her sister had been trying to copy her. This made her very happy. She immediately ran to her sister and hugged her. She hugged her so tight, the grip would kill Celestia, if Luna wasn't careful. Celestia was stunned at the sudden hug, but eventually hugged back.

"I love you big sister." Luna said, tears in her eyes

"I love you too." Celestia replied.

They hugged for a few minutes and let go.

"Too bad you're the only pony who saw it." Luna said, getting sad again.

Celestia looked at her sister and smiled. She offered her wing to her.

"I think you need to come see this." She said.

Luna was puzzled at first but accepted. The two went up to the balcony and that's when Luna saw the millions of ponies looking at Luna beautiful night. She smiled again, only wider and got excited.

"Tia! Tia! Look! Everypony is looking! The-they're actually looking at my night!"

"I know." Celestia said.

"But, I don't understand, why are they looking all of the sudden?" Luna asked.

"While you were gone, ponies found reasons to stay up. All this technology and new events gave ponies a purpose to not just be awake in the day time. And now, they are looking at the most astonishing night they've ever seen, all thanks to you."

"This is, beyond what I always wanted." Luna relplied, In more tears. "Everypony looking, staring, awing what I put in the sky. They're….."

She suddenly stopped due to being so happy. She hugged Celestia again

"They're actually looking at it." She finally said.

The two alicorns watched with the ponies at the amazing and stunning night that a certain princess put up in the sky, for her older sister.

When you anypony what was their favorite experience looking at the sky, most of the will tell you about the night after the 1,000th summer sun celebration. To them, the night was a journey. A journey where all of life are exposed. A journey of where ponies, fillies, colts, and stallions realized that the world is so small, and that there are millions of places out there to explore, And It was all because of the princess of the night.

The End


End file.
